Sea Weed (Episode)
Sea Weed is the seventh episode of Blank and the Omnigizer. Plot Blank: Why are we here? Pip: We're out of fuel. Tina: Oh god. Blank: Let's go somewhere near. Tina: Yeah, Molluskus! Pip: Fine. Anyway, What could go wrong? Meanwhile, We see a fish swimming. A large Shark swallowed it. Theme Song! They are in their ship looking at Molluskus from space. Blank: You didn't tell me Molluskus was covered in water. Blank: Maybe we should have stayed on that asteroid. Tina knocks out Blank. Tina: Let's go. Tina carries Blank and Pip hops after them. Blank was looking terrified at the water. Pip: Did you know that Molluskus is known to be one of the most beautiful in the universe? Blank was sitting on the little land of that island. Blank pukes. Blank: So far, I don't see anything beautiful about it. Tina slams Blank's Back making him fall into the water. He dashed out of the water and shoke himself like a cat. Pip: Now, I am going to dive to get some info about Cephalod-aes. Blank: DIVE?! In that? Pip: I got my full equipment. Blank: Why do you wanna dive? Tina knocks him out. Pip: Take care of your selves! Pip jumps and dives. Meanwhile, we see a cave deep underwater. An alien swam by. The Cephalod-ae approached a rock. Suddenly, Aquascum swallowed him. Aquascum: Slimy, yet satisfying. Some alien fish approached him Alien: Master Aquascum, A ship landed on the planet. Aquascum: THE planet?! Aquascumzia! Fish alien: Soryy sir. I meant "your" planet. Aquascum: Good. Set a trap. Fish alien: You wanna eat them? Aquascum swallowed him. The Other fish left. Aquascum: I think that is going to be a delicious meal... (Evil laugh) Tina: So, wanna play Go Fish? Blank: How? We got no cards! Tina: Not GO FISH, Go Fish! (grabs a fish) GOO! The Fish jumps in and dives in the water. Blank: Ah. Pip: Ah. Amazing Species... Suddenly, A Fish caught him. Pip: Hey, let me go! You have no idea who you're dealing with. Fish: My sources tell me you came with someone else. Pip: Blank! Tina! Why do you need'em?! Fish: Why do you think? Lunch. *smacks lips* The Fish grabbed him and swam towards the cave. Later, Tina was sitting on the same rock. Tina: Where is Pip? Its been a while since he left. Blank: (pukes) I just hate this planet. Tina: We've been here for hours. Let's see where Pip went. Blank: NO! Tina wore a suit and dived. Blank lied back with a green face. Blank looks at a watch. Blank: What? It has been 5 hours and none of them returned! Blank looked at the water. He puked again. Suddenly, Tentacles grabbed the Rock he is on. Blank screamed. The Tentacles were pulling the Rock. Blank: Time for Dragonman to get out of here! (transforms) Blank: Blop! Blop Blop! The Rock sank. Blank looked to see a large Cephalod-ae. Cephalod-ae: Are you Blank Speedity? Blop: Blop. (nods) Cephalod-ae: Aquascum has got your friends. We need you to save them along with some other hostages. Blop: Blop. (gulp) The Cephalod-ae swam away. Blop sneakily swam down. Blop, singing: Blop Blop Blop Blop Blop Bloop! (swimming) Meanwhile, Tina and Pip were chained into a wall. The Room was full of water. Aquascum: Oh my. Great lunch. But where is your Citrakayah Friend? The Wall smashed. Blop: BLOP! Tina: Blank! Blop approached Aquascum. Aquascum: Oh, there you are. Blop frowned. He charged at Aquascum. Aquascum slammed him into the ground making a semi-wave. Pip: Blank, a Pisciss Hoot will never defeat him. Use any other species! Blop: Blop! A yellow ray pops out of the Omnigizer and scans Aquascum's DNA and gains a new form. He transforms. Blank: Seeea Weeeed! Wooow. I scanned you. Aquascum punched him. Sea Weed slapped him with a tentacle. Tina: This is really awkward. Pip: I find it fascinating to watch a battle of the same species. Aquascum covered Sea Weed with his tentacles. Sea Weed overcaught and slammed him into the ground. Sea Weed: Omnigizer, absorb DNA Donor. The Omnigizer shot a yellow wave at Aquascum sucking him. Sea Weed: And that my friend, is how to occupy an Octupy-alien. Tina: I don't get it. Pip: Our ship has been refueled. Blank: Cool. Let's leave the planet NOW! Tina: Yeah! Pip: Sure thing. The Ship launched. THE END!! Characters *Blank *Pip *Tina Villains *Aquascum Aliens Used *Blop *Sea Weed (first appearance) Trivia *Sea Weed Debuts. *This Episode was supposed to resemble the OS Episode Benwolf. But Originality overpowered. *Sea Weed's Debut kind of resembled Kicken Hawk's in Outbreak. Category:Episodes